Many locations where solar installations are most useful are very remote, for example, mountain tops and deserts. These varying remote locations also have widely differing engineering requirements for the solar installations.
Accordingly, it would be very useful to have a foundation device which is designed and engineered for supporting one or more solar panels, be they photovoltaic, thermal, combinations thereof, and the like, which foundation devices can be engineered for a nonspecific installation site manufactured at a convenient location and then transported to the remote site in compact form. This way all the engineering and manufacturing can be done away from the remote site and, if desired, part of the assembling can be done in the factory with the remainder being carried out at the remote site.